A Warm Smile and Even Warmer Arms
by SlytherinCrowned
Summary: "There is nothing you can say to get you out of this, Malfoy. Just get it through your head that we. are. over."


Long time no post. Seems I've jumped fandoms since my last story. Here we have my first HP fanfic since I was a kid (possibly around the time when the fourth novel came out). So yeah, it's been a while since I wrote for the HP fandom. The fic's a bit cliché, I suppose, and reads a bit fast but hopefully it's still enjoyable.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the Harry Potter franchise. I'm just writing fanfics for fun, not profit.

* * *

><p>A Warm Smile and Even Warmer Arms<p>

Draco stood outside of the door, staring at the wood grain as if it held all the answers he required. Tentatively, he rose an unsteady hand to knock at the door, the hollow sound reverberating in his ears. After several rounds of knocking and long moments of no reply, he took a step to the side, and, with his back to the wall, slid down until he rested on the floor. He rolled his head onto his shoulder, biting at his lip as he caught sight of his suit case, hastily packed after that last fight. He could still hear the screaming, still feel the dangerous spark of barely contained magic that clouded the air.

He sighed shakily, threaded a hand through his tangled hair, and tried not to dwell on how grey his world had suddenly become. Harry would be home soon, he had to be. They simply needed to talk, and everything would sort itself out. He'd be welcome home with a warm smile and even warmer arms, warmer lips, a warmer bed.

The hallway remained dark and empty for hours after that, though it very well could have been days and Draco never would have known, let alone cared enough, to leave. Finally, when the sun had long since vanished beneath the horizon and the moon unleashed long ghostly shadows across the floor, a solitary figure emerged from the stair well. He took no notice of Draco until he very nearly tripped over him, eyes widening in surprise and then narrowing in anger.

"What are you doing here?" he spat.

"You changed the lock." Draco motioned toward the door with a flick of the wrist.

"Of course I did. Were you expecting to just be able to waltz right in?"

"I wanted to talk."

Harry scoffed. "There's nothing to talk about. We're over, Malfoy." He walked around Draco's slumped form, taking out his keys. "Just leave."

"No. I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"_There's nothing to talk about_." With that said, Harry unlocked his flat's door. "Just leave me alone. I...I already found someone else."

Draco looked struck for a moment before climbing to his feet. "You couldn't have. It's only been a few days."

Harry whipped around, glaring up with such venom that Draco barely managed to keep from stepping back."So? Maybe I just thought you weren't worth it? Maybe I already knew we were over before the words were out in the open!"

What little colour was left drained from Draco's face. "Are you saying you were cheating on me?"

"Maybe I was! You wouldn't have cared very much, would you? Not with your lovely little betrothed waiting in the wings. Have Mummy and Daddy dearest set the date for you two yet? I'm sure you'll make a wonderful couple! Although the fact that you won't be able to keep it up in bed with her will damper things a bit!"

"I-"

"No! Keep your mouth shut! I'm not done!"

Harry may not have noticed a certain little fact, but Draco certainly did. Several of their -or rather Harry's- neighbours were peering out their doors, eyeing the fight with clear disdain. "All right, but could we take this inside? People are staring."

Harry glared down the hall. "Don't you lot have better things to do?" He stormed inside, leaving an anxious Draco in his wake.

After a brief hesitation, Draco followed. He shut the door quietly and set a silencing charm just in case. They really didn't need the police called if this turned to hexes.

Harry was in the kitchen, pouring himself some firewhiskey, when Draco found him. They both took a seat at the kitchen table, the very one that they nearly broke only a week prior in a fit of passion after a peaceful lie-in.

"Harry, look-"

"No, I'm tired of hearing your lies! When did you plan on telling me about this? Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Of course I was, but I never had the time."

"You knew about this for far longer than we were dating!"

"I..."

"There is _nothing _you can say to get you out of this, Malfoy. Just get it through your head that we. are. over."

Taking a breath, Draco looked Harry straight in the eyes, meeting all that bitterness head on. "I told my parents that I refuse."

Confusion leaked into Harry's expression. "You refuse? Refuse what?"

"The marriage. I told them that I refuse to marry Astoria, and I told them that I was gay and...happy."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. My father threatened to disown me. Mother was considerably more understanding. I think she already knew." Draco looked down at his hands, unable to maintain eye contact. "She's been trying to talk him out of erasing my name from the family ever since. Things...aren't looking too well in that area, but I'm not going to give in to his demands. Not any more."

Harry didn't know what to say. He was still furious, but if Draco was willing to give everything up for him like this...

"I need to think."

Draco nodded. "I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron for now. Owl me?"

When Harry made no move to respond, Draco stood and showed himself out, glancing over his shoulder toward the kitchen before finally leaving the flat.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Days passed and still Draco received no word from Harry on his decision. Growing impatient with each passing moment, Draco sat at the window, looking out over Diagon Alley with a neutral expression. He'd give the other man until the end of the week. Then he'd force himself to move on. There were plenty of people out there. Surely someone would be willing to have him.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

The week ended. Harry still didn't contact Draco.

True to his word, Draco headed out that night with the intent of finding someone, anyone, to spend the night with. Before he knew it, though, he found himself walking down the street where Harry's flat was located. He hesitated outside of the building, finding himself unable to move forward any further. Frustrated, Draco stormed inside. He arrived in front of the door winded, having taken the stairs three at a time.

Harry answered the door on the second round of knocking. He looked as though he may have been in bed. "What are you doing here? It's nearly midnight."

Well that explained the bedraggled appearance.

"I was just out walking...why haven't you gotten back to me yet?"

Harry looked decidedly uncomfortable. "I don't know."

"It's been almost two weeks, Harry. Please, just tell me your decision. I can't stand this, any more. I miss you."

From inside the flat, a voice floated out. "Harry? Who's at the door? Tell 'em to bugger off, it's late!"

Draco suddenly found himself unable to breathe. "I'll just leave. I guess I have my answer." He turned and quickly made his way for the stairs, ignoring Harry's pleas to wait. He didn't stop until he was a full block away where he finally broke down into quiet sobs, his knees weak. He was thankful for the time and darkness. No one was out on the street to see him in such a state.

He never noticed Harry's approach, and started violently when concerned green eyes suddenly came into his line of vision. "Draco-"

"Go away, Harry. It was stupid of me to think you'd want me back. I wish you all the happiness in the world, I really do."

"Draco, let me explain." He reached forward and brushed at the wet streaks trailing Draco's cheeks. "You have the wrong idea."

Draco caught himself before he leaned into the touch. "Oh please, it was obvious that you've moved on."

Harry shook his head, smiling softly. "No, you really do have it wrong. That was just Seamus. He's been in town the past couple of days and needed somewhere to stay. It's not what you think."

"But..."

"Did you really tell your parents about us?"

"Yes. I told you I did."

"And you really refused the marriage?"

"Yes."

Harry leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Draco's. "Then come home."

Draco's breath hitched. "R-really?"

"Yeah."

That night Draco was welcomed home with a warm smile and even warmer arms, warmer lips, a warmer bed.

* * *

><p>AN: Like I said, it's cliché and quick. X'D Hopefully my next one will be considerably better. I'm always a bit anxious when first writing for a "new" fandom like this.

I may one day expand this to a more proper length, "break up" fic. Maybe. If I ever stop being lazy...


End file.
